Classes Via Messrs Most Marauderish
by FlyAwayDreamCatcher
Summary: Note-Passing in class? Shameful! But these are the Marauders, so of course they'd leap at the chance! I mean, what could simple notes do? Rated T for language. J/L. ON HIATUS FOR EDITING
1. History of Magic: Snivvie's Head

**This story is kind of my lazy pleasure so, update speed will vary. Chapter lengths will very also. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing!**

* * *

Classes via Marauder's notes

_Padfoot_

**Moony**

Prongs

Wormtail

* * *

**_History of Magic: Snivvie's Head_**

* * *

_Prongsieeeeeeee... I'm bored._

Me too Paddie, how about throwing some parchment at Snivillus' head?

**Err, guys? We're meant to be taking notes. You do know that, right?**

_Mooooooooooony..._

How does Binns' voice not put you to sleep anyways?

**It's a skill I was born with.**

_BULLS-EYE!_

**PADFOOT!**

_Sorry Moony..._

And there's the bellllllllll...


	2. Transfiguration: Shutting Up Moony

**DISCLAIMER: Me = Owns Nothing**

* * *

Classes via Marauder's notes

_Padfoot_

**Moony**

Prongs

Wormtail

Moony & Prongs - **Bold** and Underlined

Moony & Padfoot - **Bold** and _Italics_

Prongs and Padfoot - Underlined and _Italics_

Moony, Prongs & Padfoot - **Bold**, Underlined and _Italics_

* * *

_**Transfiguration: Shutting-Up Moony**_

* * *

Need help there, Padfoot?

_In your dreams, Prongs._

Sorry ol' Bud, but I don't have dreams revolving around you needing help in Transfiguration.

**Would you two stop passing notes across me?**

_Can we do it through you?_

**...**

Wow, Pads, you successfully shut Moony up.

**Or not.**

Or not.

**STOP SMIRKING, SIRIUS!**

Errr, guys?

_Why yes, my dear Wormtail?_

You do know McGonagall is standing in front of you, right?

**_Shit._**


	3. Astronomy: Evans' Hair

**DICLAIMER: I don't own now, nor will I ever!**

* * *

_Padfoot_

**Moony**

Prongs

Wormtail

* * *

**_Astronomy: Evans' Hair_**

* * *

_Hey Moony?_

**Yes Padfoot?**

_No need to sigh._

**I'm trying to record the stars and such, Padfoot. What is it?**

_Pfffft. No need to be rude either. I wanted to ask you if you've noticed what Prongsie is doing... ?_

**Errrr, no.**

_Look! LOOK!_

**Ohhhhhhhhhhhh...**

_Yes, 'oh'._

**Is it healthy to stare at someone like that for so long?**

_I don't think so – he hasn't blinked for a whole 2 minutes now._

**Oh dear.**

_I think Evans' hair must have blinded him._

Guys, which is Neptune? It's the big red one, right?

**That's Mars, Wormtail.**

Oh. Thanks.

_Anywayyyyyyyyy, back to James. I think a Marauder intervention is needed here._

**I agree, though I doubt it will make much difference.**

_Hmmmmm... I dunno. Let's think about in the common room tonight._

**Agreed. Quick Sinstra's coming, hide the parchment!**

_Old bat. Well, young, really._

**Padfoot!**

_Right, hide. On it._


	4. DADA: McKinnon, You're on

**DISCLAIMER: I own N.O.T.H.I.N.G.**

* * *

**Moony**

_Padfoot_

Marlene

Wormtail

* * *

**_Defence Against the Dark Arts: McKinnon, You're On_**

* * *

Oi! Black!

_What? Don't throw notes in the form or balled-up parchment at my head, McKinnon._

Sorry, but I have a proposition for you.

_Oh?_

I am prepared to come to a temporary truce, for our friends - more specifically, Lily and James.

_Hmmmmm... interesting offer McKinnon._

So?

_On what terms?_

We agree not to tear each other's throats out for a few days/weeks/as long as it takes.

_As, long as what takes?_

I want to get Lily and James together.

_Excellent idea, McKinnon. I'm sick of James' moping._

And I'm sick of Lily's denial. She likes James now, and is having a hard time coming to terms with it. Internal battles and whatnot.

_Poor Lily-Flower._

You never know, we might become friends at the end.

_Ha! Good one, McKinnon!_

It was wasn't it?

**Padfoot! Marlene!**

Yes?

_Yes, dear Moony?_

**James is getting suspicious, whatever you're doing, finish it quick! Before he grabs a note! And explain it to me, I'm sure I can help.**

_How do you know we're planning something?_

**Intuition. **

Nice, Lupin. We can use your brains.

_Meet in the common room tonight?_

Yep, 8:00. Good?

**Yes**

_Yep_

Cool, see you tonight.

* * *

**Hey guys! I'm updating this story quickly at the moment, because it's the summer holidays and I don't have much else to do. I'm starting a new story as well. It might be up soon, but I make no promises.**

**FlyAway**


	5. Charms: A Fool Proof Plan

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, unfortunately.**

* * *

**Moony**

_Padfoot_

Marlene

Lily

**_Moony, Padfoot & Marlene_**

**_Moony and Padfoot_**

* * *

**_Charms: A (not so) Fool-Proof Plan_**

* * *

_Good morning Moony, McKinnon._

It is most certainly not.

**What's up Marlene?**

Lily. She kept me up last night raving about Potter. I'll leave you to guess if it was in a good or bad way.

_Eeek._

Yeah. 'Eeek'.

Why are you laughing, Lupin?

**Sirius said something very similar the other day.**

_Shut it, Moony._

What are you three doing?

**_Nothing._**

Right.

**_..._**

Ok, Lily's buried in her notes again, continue Lupin.

_Don't you dare, Moony!_

_Stop smirking at me!_

_I mean it._

_Moony..._

_Remus..._

_LUPIN!_

**Why yes, Padfoot?**

_Keep smirking and I'll buy you a flea collar for your birthday._

**Point taken, Sirius.**

_Good._

Errrr, hello? I'm still here you know!

**We know, now where were we originally?**

_Try saying that 10 times fast._

What?

**Don't ask.**

_'Now where were we'_

**Told you.**

Shut up, Black.

_I'm offended!_

Of course you are. BUT BACK TO THE POINT.

**Right, so we're going to lock Lily and James in a cupboard together and see what happens?**

_I knew you were a Marauder for a reason, Moony._

**Yeah, because without me, none of our pranks would work and you and Prongs would have been expelled 100 times.**

_..._

_Touché_

Anyway... That's gold, Lupin. I feel we should stand outside the cupboard just in case, though.

**_Agreed_**.

When though?

**Tonight?**

_That's good with me. McKinnon?_

Cool with me.

**How about the broomstick shed?**

Perfect.

_But they might destroy the brooms._

**That's the point. James wouldn't dare, he loves brooms too much.**

_Brilliant._

I'll lure Lily, you two lure Potter and trap him in first. Then I'll come with Lily.

**Genius.**

_It's fool-proof!_

**Errm...**


End file.
